


獨佔欲

by Beancrown



Series: 可能性 [3]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 金鋼狼和劍齒虎兄弟，建議先看Sayo的Wolverine相關作品





	

Logan今天心情有點糟，他從一早就皺著眉頭，但是這種彷彿遭遇了深仇大恨的表情並沒有讓他得到更多來自哥哥的關心。

此時Victor正興致勃勃地說著他似乎見到了一個幾百年前遇見過的人，“你記得嗎？十九世紀左右，我們有一次吵架然後你跑掉了，我留在守林人的小屋裡，遇到一個迷路的貴族男孩。”完全沒有在意Victor的臉色，“是個直覺很敏銳的可愛孩子呢，我昨天好像看到他了，不過怎麼可能，都過了一百多年了。”

他們活了兩百年，鮮少有人能夠這麼長時間的停留在記憶中，看樣子Victor真的對那個不知名的小子相當有好感。

“嘖，一百多年了總會有長得像的人出生的。”不悅地丟下一句話，Logan臭著臉打開了電視，盯著畫面上無聊的肥皂劇。

Victor此時終於發現了弟弟的臉色不對，最近也沒甚麼能惹到Logan的事，大概是沒吃飽？

這麼想著，看了看時間，也差不多要吃晚飯了，“我去買點東西吧，你要啤酒嗎？”Victor起身穿上了大衣，拿起鑰匙和皮夾走到門邊。他的弟弟沒有回應，所以他聳聳肩直接出門了，就當他是要吧。

他們在整個美洲遊走了將近半個世紀，偶爾接些一般傭兵沒辦法做的案子，避免使用信用卡和任何需要身分證明的證件，通常兩個人不會待在紐約這種行政中心，不過這次的工作就是在這兒，也沒辦法，反正馬上就會離開了。

不是說了最危險的地方就是最安全的地方嗎！

Victor離開之後，Logan依舊盯著電視，但是他完全不知道畫面上的內容是甚麼，現在充斥在他腦子裡的都是Victor對別人過度關心所帶給他的不悅。

他知道自己沒甚麼資格去評斷Victor從前的任何一段關係，因為他自己的情史也不少，尤其是在加拿大和Kayla的那段時光，生活的模式已經如同一般的夫妻。

兩個人說開之後，他坦然面對Victor對他的感情，也依照自己的心思給予回應，當他想到Kayla時會有些懷念和歉疚，畢竟他是真的愛過那個溫柔的女人，Victor對此從來不說甚麼，但是很不公平的，當他想到Stryker，總是會對著Victor怒氣沖沖。

在他和Kayla生活的那段時間，Victor和Stryker的關係也不僅僅是上司和下屬，Victor親口承認他們是床伴，無論有沒有感情的成分在，Logan就是無法接受這一點，他不喜歡Victor對別人有太多的關注。

時至今日，Logan還是不太願意承認這種感情是佔有慾，他總被這個問題困擾，他和Victor是親兄弟，兩人的關係已經夠驚世駭俗了，但是他也無法忍受Victor對別人像對他一樣牽腸掛肚。光是想像Victor有一天會離開他身邊，對著一個他不認識的人好，Logan就覺得抓狂，如果真的有那一天，他也會和Victor當初想要殺了Kayla一樣，活生生地把Victor身邊的人撕成兩半。

他的腦子裡浮現出了Victor和一個不知名的人親暱相處的樣子，就像當初他和Kayla那樣，而他只能遠遠地在陰影裡看著Victor笑，陰影迅速地覆蓋住他的腦子。

Victor進門的時候捧著兩個披薩紙盒和半打啤酒，發現他的弟弟保持著他出門時一樣的姿勢和表情，滿臉深仇大恨地盯著電視上的肥皂劇，不禁好奇到底是甚麼劇情可以讓他這麼投入？

“嘿，要不要吃點東西？”

哥哥的叫聲打斷了Logan幻想出來的自我折磨，他站起身，猛地撲向Victor，把他的哥哥撲倒在地上，Victor反射性地伸出利爪抵擋，兩個人在汽車旅館髒兮兮的地毯上翻滾了好幾圈，最後Logan一手掐住Victor的頸子。

“你到底怎麼了？”Victor一邊艱難地呼吸一邊試圖掙脫，Logan今天一直怪怪的。

“你，絕對不能離開我。”Logan說完猛地在Victor嘴上啃了一口，然後急躁地開始剝開Victor的衣服。

兩人在性事上都是享樂主義者，Victor也沒打算拒絕，配合著褪下所有的衣物，他本來沒打算深究Logan的反常，但是Logan異常的熱情和粗暴的動作讓他有些吃不消。

“Jimmy，慢點，慢點。”再Logan又一次用力地進入之後，Victor終於受不了了，他用力地翻過身，騎到Logan身上。“你今天到底怎麼了？”

Logan莫名地有些委屈，“你不准把注意力放在別人身上！”

“我？甚麼時候？”Victor有些疑惑。

“你今天一直再說那個一百多年前認識的混小子！他到底有甚麼特別的可以讓你一直記著！”Logan咆嘯了出來。

所以今天他就是為了這件事臭臉了一整天？Victor有些失笑，同時也有些懷疑自己的弟弟是不是進入遲來的更年期了。他俯下身，用力地吻了吻Logan。

“你以為為什麼我會記得那個貴族小子，”他們離得極近，兩個人都能感受到彼此的鼻息，Victor的聲音低沉而緩慢，“因為他長得和你年輕的時候幾乎一模一樣啊。”

Victor的話換來了Logan一個猛烈的吻以及更加用力的動作。

攀著Logan的背，他有些心不在焉地想著，他的弟弟可從來沒有這麼明確地展現出佔有慾呢。

或許偶爾讓他吃醋也不錯，在高潮來臨之前，Victor有些壞心眼地在心理做了決定。


End file.
